


Love Potions

by EvilSenpai



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Gay, M/M, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSenpai/pseuds/EvilSenpai
Summary: Pansy and Blaise slip Draco a love potion and it doesn’t work, when they do the same to Harry they get the same affect. Why isn’t it working?





	Love Potions

Pansy giggles alongside Blaise in the Great Hall. It’s breakfast time at Hogwarts and they’ve slipped a little something into their friend Draco’s pumpkin juice. They watch him carefully and wait for the effects to set in. They receive their schedules and luckily Pansy is with Draco all day. 

“Thank god I actually have someone to talk to. Classes are so boring these days” Draco says, eating his last piece of bacon. 

“I wonder if Potter has the same schedule.” Pansy glances at Blaise with a glint in her eye. Draco just sneers. 

“Yeah, because I really care.” Blaise squints at Draco and then looks over to Pansy. He nods is head towards Malfoy, a confused look across his face. 

“Maybe it just takes a few minutes,” she whispers into his ear. 

When breakfast ends and Draco still isn’t acting any differently, Pansy becomes frustrated. 

“You idiot,” she hisses at Blaise. “Did you make the potion wrong?” 

“No! I did everything exactly as the instructions said.” She glares at the defensive slytherin. 

“They why isn’t it working?” He shrugs and leaves the Great Hall for class, hurrying away from Pansy and her blazing eyes. 

She turns to Draco and smiles charmingly. “So Draco...” she drawls. “Find anyone of interest recently?” His tired grey eyes burn into hers with an intensity. 

“No.” He drops his toast and excuses himself, but not before he glances over to the Gryffindor table. Pansy, of course, doesn’t notice this and stands with him. 

“Walk me to class?” He nods and they head towards the Charms classroom. 

As they approach the doorway to Charms and dark haired boy knocks into Draco. 

“Sorry, sor-“ Harry fumbles a bit before catching sight of freakishly blond hair and he stops short.

“Watch way you’re going, Potter,” Draco snaps at him. There’s no shove, but Pansy can see his arm twitch in anticipation.  _Why isn’t the bloody potion working? They’re bickering as much as ever._

They enter the classroom and just their luck, there are only three seats left. One of the left of the class, and two on the right. Pansy steers herself towards the single seat and giggles at the thought of them sitting next to each other. Taking out her textbook and wand, her gaze turns towards them. Harry’s just made some sort of rude remark and she hears Draco remark, “Shut it Potter, you insufferable twat.”

”Like you’re any better, you pissy kitten.” 

“Did you just call me a kitten?! I am NOT a kitten.” Flitwick clears his throat and raises his eyebrow at the two. 

“If you are going to argue, might I suggest detention? Or will you two leave it alone?” 

“Sorry, sir,” Harry responds politely. Draco just glared at him with a sour look on his face. 

Pansy leans back in her seat and furrows her eyebrows. This doesn’t make sense. None of this makes sense.

For the rest of class they don’t fight with each other but suddenly when they are all practicing a charm, a quill snaps in half. Everyone’s eyes turns towards them and Draco gives then a sneering smile. 

“Nothing to see here.” He casts a look at Harry and everyone returns to the spell. “You’re doing it wrong,” he says quietly. 

“Hm? How do I do it then?” Draco holds out his wand and instructs him. 

“It’s just a simple flick.” Laying a small paper crane in front of him on a tray, he makes the motion. “Incendio.” The crane goes up in flames and burns into ash. “The harder and more aggressive the flick, the larger the tendril of fire. We’re supposed to be doing this lightly. Just ease up a bit.”

Harry peers at him, his chest thumping. This is the longest they’ve gone while being civilized. 

“You’re wandwork is quite stunning,” Harry says aloud, a blush creeping up his cheeks. “That was not in my head,” he points out to himself, as Draco stares at him. 

“What a masterful observation, Potter.” Avoiding Draco’s gaze, Potter turns towards his own paper crane and works to set it aflame.

Pansy stares at them from across the classroom and groans. This isn’t entertaining.

The day trudges on and nothing more than slight annoyance arises between Harry and Draco. After dinner, Pansy finds Blaise in the library.

”New plan,” she says loudly, plopping into the seat beside him. “We give the love potion to Potter.” Blaise doesn’t glance up from the book he’s reading but he nods.

“Sure, that should be even funnier, seeing him head over heels for Draco.”

”Exactly,” she grins at him and departs.

The next morning at breakfast, Pansy opens up a vile. “Wingardium leviosa,” she murmurs into it. The liquid floats out of the bottle and towards the Gryffindor table. Their eyes are all diverted, focused on the headlines of the Daily Prophet, and she directs the liquid into Harry’s goblet. 

She kicks Blaise under the table. “It’s done.” 

By the end of the day, Pansy is livid. Her and Draco enter the Potions classroom and she slams her stuff down next to her stool. This is blasphemy. 

Much to Draco’s dismay, her anger absolutely destroys their potion and they have nothing to turn in. 

“Miss Parkinson, please see me after class,” drawls Snape. 

“Yes sir.” As the class leaves the room, Pansy approaches Snapes desk. 

“Would you mind explaining why two of my best students didn’t have anything to turn in today?” She crosses her arms. 

“My mind has just been a bit preoccupied.” He quirks his eyebrow, allowing her to continue. “Let’s just say, I have two people this potion and it was perfect, but nothing happened.”

”What kind of potion?” He asks curiously. 

“A love potion.” An out of place smile crosses his face. “What?”

”If two people take a love potion and they don’t react, it’s usually because they’re already in love with the targeted person.” She stares at him.

”And that means... Oh dear. I have to go.” She grabs her bag, running out of the classroom, and her little legs move her quickly towards the Slytherin common room. She bursts through the portrait and jumps onto the black sofa next to Blaise, breathless. “You.. will not.. believe,” she inhales. “What Snape just told me.” She explains everything and a shocked look crosses Blaise’s face. 

“Merlin, so that means...” Pansy nods at him. “Bloody hell.” 

“We need to find some way to get them together.” Blaise squints his eyes at the suggestion.

”But how?” Pansy grins, a mischievous glint in her eye.

”I’ve got the perfect idea.”

* * *

 

”Snape wishes to see you in his classroom, Potter,” Pansy says, pretending not to care.

”Now?”

”After dinner.”

”Okay...” She grins at him and hops back to Slytherin table.

”What was that about?” Draco asks curiously, gesturing at the Gryffindor table with his fork.

”Nothing of importance, dear.”

Blaise suddenly appears in the Great Hall and makes his way towards Draco.

”Snape wants to see you in his room after dinner.” Draco stops chewing.

”Why?”

”Something about a potion you turned in the other day.”

”oh, okay.” Blaise and Pansy give each other a knowing glance and grin. Phase one is complete.

Draco is waiting in the Potions room, legs dangling from a counter, when Harry enters.

”Professor S-“ He stops in his track. “Malfoy, why are you here?”

”I’m meeting with Professor Snape.”

”No, I am.”

”You’re mistaken.” Harry grumbles and goes to walk out the door and the lock clicks and it refuses to open. “Bloody hell, this is just wonderful. I’ve been trapped in a room with Malfoy.”

”It’s not any better for me.” Draco hops off the table when his foot hits something and it shatters beneath him. He falls to the ground and tendrils of pink gas swirl around him. They fill his nostrils and suddenly, an urge comes over him.

”Are you okay?” Harry asks standing over him. Draco nods and gazed at him, rising to his feet.

Draco begins walking closer to him hungrily. Harry backs up and finds himself pressed against the table behind him. Draco’s face is only inches from his, and his hands rest against the table, around Harry’s body.

”Draco,” he says breathlessly. “What are you-“ he is cut off by Draco’s lips against his. He wraps his arms around Draco’s abdomen, and Malfoy’s long slender fingers find their way into Harry’s curly hair.

”Draco, wait.” Harry pushes him away. “It’s just a lust potion, you don’t mean this.”

”Yes, I do, I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” he responds, pulling Harry towards him. “I love you.” A blush creeps up to Harry’s cheeks.

“You might regret this tomorrow, but I love you too.” He presses his lips back to Draco’s and don’t stop until Pansy comes into the room. It might’ve ruined their moment, but it was hilarious to see her do her “happy dance” on top of a table. 

”


End file.
